Mother At Sixteen
by SOS-ASAP
Summary: At 16 Kagome found out she was pregnant. The father leaves, and she is left alone. Until a handsome gang leader comes to her rescue. A story full of truth, love and second chances.
1. Reality And Truth

Mother At Sixteen

Summary

At 16 Kagome found ou she was pregnant. The father leaves, and she is left alone. Until a handsome gang leader comes to her rescue. A story full of trueth, love and second chances.

Prologue

Once upon a time…No! That's too happy.

On a cold raining night…Yes, that's how it should start.

Well…maybe a little differently.

If you want a happy tale full of happiness and false reality, turn back know.

In this story you get the truth.

It hasn't been edited to make it sound good. This is the real deal. A story about the challenges a 16yr old girl has to take raising her child.

The people in this story are real.

The problems are real.

The emotions are real.

This story is the reality that could happen to anyone.

So get comfortable and let's begin


	2. Why I Left, And A New Love

Mother At Sixteen

Summary

At 16 Kagome found out she was pregnant. The father leaves, and she is left alone. Until a handsome gang leader comes to her rescue. A story full of truth, love and second chances.

Why I Left, And A New Love

Chapter 1

Our scene is set at a beautiful mansion, where inside we see a man and woman talking…arguing.

"How could you have let this happen?" The man asked the girl.

"Don't you dare blame this on me. It takes two too tango Naraku." Answered the woman know known as Naraku.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that bitch!" A few minutes of silence progressed after a loud bang was heard. He slapped her.

"Why are you so angry? We are getting married. It is expected of us to have kids. I mean, you need an heir to take over the company when you retire." She said, looking at Naraku with tears in her eyes.

"Of course l am going to have kids, but not with a whore like you!" Naraku spat at her angrily.

After a few seconds Kagome was the one to break the ice. "Well then, if you don't love me or want the baby, l will leave." Kagome had already started to walk out the door and down the footpath.

"I only have one request," Naraku shouted from the doorway following her down the path "I want my ring back."

Kagome looked at the 10 carrot ring on her finger. She took it of and threw it at Naraku and it hit him in the forehead.

XXXX

Since Kagome's parents died in a car accident when she was 10yrs old and own nothing they left nothing for her to live off. Kagome was sent to an orphanage because she had no living relatives.

When Kagome was 13 Naraku's parents came to the orphanage and decided to adopt her. At 15 she was a beautiful young lady and her foster parents forced her to marry their only son Naraku. (Because no one else would.) Although Kagome and her foster family didn't like each other, Kagome thought she owed them something for raising her. She had too agree.

Now we are at the present with Kagome on her own with nobody to help her.

XXXX

In a dark alley off the main street Kagome is looking for a safe place to rest. But when you're an alone female in a very populated city, your chances too survive are low.

'I'm alone, I'm alone, I'm alone.' Kept running through Kagome's head. 'No. I can't think like that. I need to be strong. There is a life inside me and I'm going to make sure he or she grows up healthy and strong.'

Three people are walking down the street talking loudly and somehow see Kagome in the little light provided by the store's flashing lights.

"Are you alright miss?" A middle aged man asked.

Kagome jumps at the sound of the man's voice. 'I didn't hear anyone coming down the alleyway.' She thinks worried.

"I…I'm fine." She says looking at the ground.

"Excuse me miss, but you don't look fine."

It was true. Kagome's hair was all over the place, her clothes where dirty from sitting on the alley floor. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyes where red and blotchy from crying all day.

"Do you need some help?" This time a young woman asks Kagome.

"I'm looking for a place to stay. My fiancée kicked me out and l have nowhere to go." Kagome

finally admits.

"Why don't you come with us to stay. There is a whole bunch of us staying at a youth centre run by a nice guy. We didn't have anywhere else to go but he was the only one to care about us."

Thinking she could trust them Kagome gets up with the help of the young man.

"Kay."

A few minutes walking down the street Kagome looks at the people she's walking with. Noticing her stares the woman is the first to speak.

"I'm Sango. This is Miroku and the quiet guy is Shippo," Sango points to everyone, and they wave in return, "but I'd be careful of Miroku's wandering hands."

"Lady Sango, how could you say such a thing?" Miroku puts his hand to his heart and looked like he had just seen a ghost. Sango just rolls her eyes. "Anyway, before Sango's wrong statement about me, may l ask what your name is?"

"I'm Kagome." She says looking at everyone with a little wave.

"Well Lady Kagome, welcome to our humble abode." Said Miroku bowing and leading Kagome to the front door.

XXXX

"Rin, Yasha, Sesshomaru! Anyone home?" Miroku called into the huge, dark hallway after unlocking the door.

"M-I-R-O-K-U!!" Came the yell from two small children that jumped on Miroku knocking him to the ground.

"Hey guys, where's your dad?" Shippo was the one trying to distract the little balls of energy from Miroku.

"I'm right here." Everybody turned there heads to the direction of where the voice came from. Standing in the doorway was a tall, handsome man wearing a white muscle shirt, torn and faded jeans with black dirty combat boots. The markings on his face are what caught Kagome's attention. A purple quarter moon adorned his forehead and two purple stripes on each of his cheeks. Also, Sesshomaru had a piercing on his left ear

"Hi Sesshomaru! We found this girl in an alley and she said her fiancée kicked her out and has nowhere to go, so being the generous and kind person you are, we thought you'd let her stay." Sango said with a huge grin on her face, dragging Kagome forward so Sesshomaru could see her.

A few minutes pasted in tense silence and you could practically here the clogs turning in Sesshomaru's head.

"Daddy! Can the pretty lady stay with us?" The silence was broken when the two small children to speak after discussing it between themselves. Two adorable children against one person. Never try, it's a lost battle.

Sesshomaru sighed. He had never denied his children anything. Besides he kinda liked this girl….woman.

"Alright, she can stay but if she brings trouble she is outta here. Got it?" Sesshomaru looked at everyone in the room and stopped to look at 'the new girl'.

'Knotty hair. Smudged makeup with evidence of crying. Clothing descent but dirty. Doesn't look like a prostitute or a gold digger. Good.' Sesshomaru thought analyzing her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome finally chose to speak feeling uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her.

"Yeah, whatever. Guys show her around, tell her the rules, practice in 15 minutes and leaving for the club in an hour." Sesshomaru' said walking down the hall, with his kids running after him.

"Practice as in band practice?" Kagome looked questionably at the people around her.

"Yep. It's quite fun and it keeps us occupied. We also enter contests, win first prize, get a lot of cash to run this place and play at clubs for entertainment and more fans." Sango filled in some of the blanks.

"I play bass guitar, Sango on electric guitar and sometimes keyboards, Shippo is techno and sound effects. Miroku said walking down the hall.

"What does Sesshomaru do?" Kagome asked interested.

"Sesshomaru sings lead and sometimes Miroku backs him up." Shippo now was the one to give her the information.

'I wonder how good they are and if they have any contracts. Mmmm…l wonder who those kids where.' Kagome thought remembering the kids who had successfully squashed Miroku.

As if reading her thoughts the two little kids from before came running down the hall and stopped in front of her.

"Hi! My name's Rin and this is my little brother Inuyasha but everyone calls him Yasha." Rin said smiling showing her missing front tooth.

"Well hello, my name's Kagome. How old are you?" Kagome said bending down to the little girl's eye level.

"I'm four and Yasha is one and a half and doesn't know how to speak properly." Rin said lifting up her brother so Kagome could get a good look at him.

When Kagome looked at Yasha she thought he looked like a smaller version of his father but his features softer and more innocent. Rin on the other hand didn't look anything like Sesshomaru.

'She must look like her mother.' She thought studying Rin. 'From what l can guess Sesshomaru looks about 21 so he would have conceived Rin when he was 16. Just like me.'

"Come on the Kagome. I wanna show you around the place. Rin's voice knocked Kagome out of her thoughts.

"You go look around Kagome. We've gotta get ready for practice, so we'll see ya later." Shippo said to Kagome following Sango to the Practice Room.

"Okay."

"Hey Kagome! Do you want to come with us to the club tonight?" Miroku asked Kagome walking up to her side.

"I'd like that very much, but l don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry Kagome you can borrow some of my clothes." Sango said from down the hall.

To Be Continued…


	3. Knowing Your Way Around

Mother At Sixteen

Summary

At 16 Kagome found out she was pregnant. The father leaves, and she is left alone. Until a handsome gang leader comes to her rescue. A story full of truth, love and second chances.

Knowing Your Way Around

Chapter 2

"Okay, thank you!" Kagome answered being tugged up the stairs by Rin.

Rin and Kagome started walking up the giant staircase but when Kagome saw Yasha having trouble walking, or crawling, up she decided to help.

"Come on Kagome l wanna show you around!" Rin said from the top of the staircase watching Kagome pick up Yasha and carry him the rest of the way.

XXXX

"This is the second floor and is occupied by the boys. There are 8 boys on this level including Miroku and others that just stay the night." Rin said waling down the hall past all the doors with each boy's name on them.

As they walked along the hallway Rin named each of the boys that inhabited the room and a little bit about them.

"Miroku is first and you know about him and his perverted ways. Shippo you also know as is the quiet of all the boys but the sweetest. Ah and Uh are identical twin brothers and wanted to share a room. Kohaku is Sango's younger brother and the only family she has. Souta is an orphan that Sesshomaru found wandering the streets and stealing money from people. Bankotsu and Jakotsu are lovers and although they have separate rooms they like too stay together all the time.

They started walking up the smaller staircase on the other side of the hallway.

"This is the third floor of course and this is where the girls stay. There are only four people on this floor including Sango because all the other girls have moved out and are married or living with there boyfriends."

As they walked along the hallway Rin, again, each of the girls that resided in the room and a little bit about them.

"Kanna and l are best friends and she is also my Aunt so she buys me and Yasha presents." Hearing his name Yasha gurgled and buried his face further into Kagome neck in embarrassment. "Sango you know and a really good friend who likes to help people in need. Sango may appear weak but when provoked she can be an untamed lion. Kikyo isn't very nice to anyone and likes to think she is the best. She and daddy used to date along long time ago but daddy said 'she is just a whore who wants my money and the get in my pants'. Then they broke up.

'After saying that about someone I'm not surprised they broke up.' Kagome thought to herself feeling sorry for the person on receiving end of Sesshomaru's wrath.

That all changed when the three of them passed Kikyo's room. Inside you could hear moaning and slapping of skin. Through the opening of the door you could tell it was dark and make out a silhouette of a man and a woman on a bed. (If you get my drift! )

Kagome quickly covered Rin's ears and made sure Yasha's face was still in her neck so he couldn't hear and quickly walked past the door until nothing could be heard.

Rin, not hearing anything, continued walking and Leading Kagome down the hall as though nothing happened.

Ignorance is bliss.

"Each floor has its own bathroom, a group room and a separate room for each person. On the ground floor is the kitchen, Practice Room, games room and a big lounge room. Miroku is in charge of the boys and Sango is in charge of the girls."

At the end of the hallway they started to climb another giant staircase like the one from the ground floor but not so elegant.

"This is where Yasha, Daddy and l live. Daddies study is also up here so no one is allowed up here without daddy's permission or if it is an emergency."

The pair kept walking down the smaller hallway passing each room and looking at the photographs of Sesshomaru, Rin and Yasha.

'All of these photos are just of the three of them. I wonder where Rin and Yasha's mother is and why she is not in any photos." Kagome thought scanning for one picture with a woman in it.

Kagome, deciding she was brave enough, asked the question that she knew the answer for. "Rin?"

Rin stooped in front of a balcony entry and turned to look at Kagome waiting for her question.

"Where is your mother?" Kagome asked.

"Mom left right after Yasha was born." Seeing Kagome's sad face Rin was quick too reassure her. "It's okay. I'm over it now. She's been gone almost two years now and daddy always said it was never our fault she left. He said she left for an older man with more money." Rin said with an emotionless face and voice.

A few minutes went past and the came too a door at the end of the hallway with the sign 'Garden of Paradise'.

Rin opened the door and walked up the tiny staircase leading up to what Kagome could guess was the roof.

They reached the top and Kagome couldn't help but stare.

In front of her was the dirty city she had known transformed into a breathtaking array of lights. It was like a sea of sparkling pearls or, to better describe it, floating in a deserted area of space amongst the dazzling and twinkling stars.

Everywhere Kagome looked around her Kagome could see the lights going all the way into the distance and finally disappearing beyond the mountain ranges.

"Rin it's beautiful!" Kagome said turning to face the girl standing on the railing, leaning over to see the lit up city.

"It would be heaven if there wasn't any noise." Rin said with a smile. At that Kagome laughed.

"Daddy and I came up here before mom left when l had nightmares." Rin said smiling at the memory.

"Your mother planted these flowers?" Kagome asked Rin standing beside her leaning on the railing.

"Daddy planted the flowers just after l was born so it could be my special place. He said he used to bring me up here and I'd watch him plant the flowers and sometimes l would chase after the butterflies the came." Rin turned around and crouched down looking at the huge range of flowers.

"When l go older l started to come here when l was upset or wanted to just get away. Daddy knew he would always find me here when l was mad or angry and always listened to me talk." Kagome had sat on the wooden bench behind Rin and listened to her talk before Rin sat next to her.

To Be Continued…


	4. My New Friends

Mother At Sixteen

Summary

At 16 Kagome found out she was pregnant. The father leaves, and she is left alone. Until a handsome gang leader comes to her rescue. A story full of truth, love and second chances.

Knowing Your Way Around

Chapter 3

Rin and Kagome stayed sitting on the bench until the stars where all twinkling brightly and the sound from the streets had gone quiet.

"Rin, Kagome we need too get ready for the club." Shippo informed them walking on to the roof.

"'Kay. We'll be down in a minute." Rin said climbing down from the bench.

Kagome got up and followed Rin and Shippo down all the floors and sets of staircases and arrived out the front of the Practice Room.

KNOCK KNOCK

The loud noise coming from the room stopped when the knocking was heard and Sesshomaru stuck his head out of the door a moment later.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked the three people who dare interrupt his band practice.

"It's time to get ready for the club if we want to get there on time." Shippo said walking into the Practice Room and start to pack up his Laptop and Mix Keyboard.

"Oh…l didn't know it had gotten so late. Come on Kagome you can borrow some of my clothes." Sango said walking out the door and grabbing Kagome on the way out.

"Daddy can l help them?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes you can, but pick something nice. I don't you to have any bad influence like Sango." Sesshomaru said bending down to pick up Rin and giving her a hug.

"I heard that Sesshomaru!" Sango said from the main staircase. Sesshomaru was chuckling as he pout Rin down and watch her run of to join the rest of the girls.

XXXX

Kagome and Rin where sitting on Sango's bed in her room while Sango was choosing clothes for Kagome too wear to the club.

"Kagome do you have any ideas on what you would like to wear?" Sango said throwing clothes out of the walk in closet.

"Ah…something sexy but not showing too much." Kagome said smiling.

Sango came out with black leather pants with lace ups at the sides and a simple blue top. She showed them to Kagome and at her nod of approval gave them to her and pushed her into the closet to get changed.

Kagome came out to show the girls and turned around.

"You look hot Kagome! You'll hook all the boys at the club tonight Kagome!" Sango cheered leaning back and kicking her legs in the air.

"You'll knock them dead Kagome!" Rin squealed clapping smiling happily.

"Thanks guys." Kagome said blushing.

"Come on Kagome we need to show the guys." Sango said running up too Kagome and hugging her leading her to the door.

Rin hurry up! We need to show Kagome to the buys." Sango said turning around looking at Rin waiting for her to catch up

XXXX

In the lobby the boys where waiting for the three girls to come down the stairs. When they heard them the boys' where stunned.

Kagome, Sango and Rin where walking down the stairs together when Kagome lost her footing and started to fall the rest of the way.

"Ahhhhh!"

Luckily for her Sesshomaru had quick reflects and caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

There faces where so close together there noises where almost touching. Kagome and Sesshomaru stared into each others eyes and where lost in the moment.

'I might like to get to know this girl.' Sesshomaru thought lifting Kagome back onto her feet.

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

Sorry it's a bit short but wanted to add a new chapter anyway! Ideas are still in my head so I'll update ASAP!!

Thanx


	5. Knowing Your Voice

Mother At Sixteen

Summary

At 16 Kagome found out she was pregnant. The father leaves, and she is left alone. Until a handsome gang leader comes to her rescue. A story full of truth, love and second chances.

Knowing Your Way Around

Chapter 4

The gang (consisting of Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru) drove in different cars to get to the club.

Driving into the parking lot at the back of the club was an ordeal. There where so many people around there was a huge car jam.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had to park a few blocks away from the club and started to walk from there.

"Sesshomaru do you like to go to clubs?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru walking next to him.

"They are tolerable only if you're in the band and leave straight after you have played." Sesshomaru said not looking at Kagome.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked giving him a confused look.

"That way you don't have any groupies trying to get into your pants and steal all your money hoping they scored a rich guy."

'I guess Sesshomaru would have a lot of girls chasing after his sexy as..ahh! Down girl! You just met the guy yesterday! Show a little respect for yourself! But then again who wouldn't want that hunk of a god on top of ahh! Stop thinking about him!'

'Think something un-sexy. Think un-sexy thoughts, think un-sexy thoughts. Think un-sexy thoughts.' Kagome repeated in her head trying to get a picture of Sesshomaru naked out of her head. (Drooling!)

Three minutes later Sesshomaru and Kagome started to hear the loud music coming from inside the club.

"We are almost there." Sesshomaru said looking at the tomato red Kagome.

"G..great." Kagome said in a squeaky voice.

XXXX

The band (including Kagome) met at the backstage door to get ready for there performance.

"Kagome l need you to introduce the band for us. The backstage people told me the introducer (don't know what there called) so we need someone to introduce the bands name." Shippo told Kagome looking at her hopefully.

Everybody was looking at Kagome hopefully and praying she would do it.

"Isn't there someone else who could do it?" Kagome asked looking at the people around her.

"All the other people are either not here or have there own duties." Shippo told her.

Kagome thought it over for a minute and looked at everyone's hopeful faces. "Alright I'll do it." Sango jumped on her giving her a hug.

"One minute to get ready guys." One of the stage crews said looking at the group of friends.

Sesshomaru took up his spot at the microphone, Sango on electric guitar, Miroku on bass guitar and Shippo on his laptop to create the fake drum sounds and other sound effects.

As Kagome started to walk on the stage the curtains started to open. There where cat calls, whistles and hoots making Sesshomaru very angry.

To Be Continued…

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

Sorry it's so short! This is just to give you something to think over during my exams! SORRY!!!!! I'll update ASAP.


	6. Scars

Mother At Sixteen

Summary

At 16 Kagome found out she was pregnant. The father leaves, and she is left alone. Until a handsome gang leader comes to her rescue. A story full of truth, love and second chances.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Scars

Chapter 5

Kagome walked out onto the stage confidently but shaking inside, she was so nervous.

Holding the cordless microphone in her hand she addressed the excited crowd, "Welcome! The band who are all waiting to see, 'Shadow Fang' with 'Scars."

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Sesshomaru's beautiful voice rang out over the roaring crowd accompanied by Sango on the guitar.

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is

Shippo played using his computer to add effects. Miroku joined Sango play the melody and all together they sounded powerful.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Everyone joined in to sing the chorus and the crowd cheered louder feeling the emotion the song created and the raw emotion emitting from the band.

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

Kagome watched Sesshomaru in awe as he sang solo. The man looked like a God with his eyes closed and the club's lights reflecting off his tanned muscular body.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

The band started singing together for the chorus again and Kagome couldn't help to start swaying to the beat on the side of the stage.

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand

And I left my heart open

By know Sesshomaru started to move across the stage singing the song with all his heart making the crowd scream for more.

But you didn't understand

But you didn't understand

Go fix yourself!

Sesshomaru screamed with so much passion the club pulsated with the sound waves of his heavenly voice and the powerful strumming of the bands instruments.

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

Sesshomaru sang the last verse like poetry that had so much passion from his soul that made you listen to every syllable.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

The band sang the last verse together ending swiftly on the last letter, leaving the stage quickly hearing the screams from the crowd as they headed to the backrooms of the club to put away their instruments.

To Be Continued…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sorry it took so long to update but l kinda got distracted. It's kinda short even with the song but it will hold until l get ideas for the next chapter…..(hint hint) (wink wink) (nudge nudge).


	7. Dancing Under The Stars

Mother At Sixteen

Summary

At 16 Kagome found out she was pregnant. The father leaves, and she is left alone. Until a handsome gang leader comes to her rescue. A story full of truth, love and second chances.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dancing Under The Stars

Chapter 6

The band was talking excitedly together and gushing with excitement.

"That was great Sesshomaru!" Miroku said patting the taller man on the shoulder.

"Thanks Miroku. But you know l'm always brilliant." Sesshomaru replied laughing, trapping his long time friend in a head lock.

Kagome laughed at there friendly banter wishing she could be close friends with them.

"Kagome! Let's go dance!" Sango shouted to her new found friend excitedly.

Without waiting for an answer Sango started to drag Kagome onto the dance floor. Naturally, the boys followed after the girls.

On the dance floor, Kagome and Sango were bumping and shaking to the music, not to mention exciting Sesshomaru and Miroku.

Cautiously sliding in behind Kagome, Sesshomaru started to grind his pelvis against Kagome's round ass.

"Aren't you being a little to forward Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked although having no objections to the sensations Sesshomaru was making her feel.

"What pace should l go at?" Sesshomaru mock asked the woman in his arms, only tightening his hold on her waist.

"The way you're going is a little slow." Bending her necks backwards Kagome whispered in Sesshomaru's ear, nearly making the man fall to the ground. "I think we should get outta here."

To Be Continued…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I've put this story on hold for long enough (because I've more interested in maleXmale now) but l will try to do my best for hetero relationships. Don't complain to me if there is a little homo in this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru and Kagome finally broke out of the crowd inside the club and enjoyed the fresh air of the night outside.

"Yes! That was so fun. I can't wait until we go again!"Kagome gushed to Sesshomaru while still dancing around the deserted street.

"It's always fun when everyone is together." Sesshomaru replied while watching the young girl twirl and jump around.

"I beat it is! The dancing and singing and the endless nights of partying with your friends!"

"I think you are high on the fun! It's time for you to calm down." Sesshomaru interrupted before wrapping his arms around Kagome as she boogied past him.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome laughed as she was drawn into the heat radiating from Sesshomaru chest.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru replied when noticing the proximity between them and suddenly became serious.

"Will you kiss me?" Kagome asked the man and looked imploringly into his eyes. "I'm sorry, that was really forward. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Kagome drew out of their embrace and looked sheepishly away from the gorgeous specimen in front of her. Sesshomaru though had other plans.

"I didn't find that forward." Sesshomaru said before grabbing Kagome and trapping her in his arms before kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I don't want us to be a onetime thing." Sesshomaru stated after he released Kagome's lips but kept his body melded against hers.

"You're too cute to let go!" Kagome giggled softly. "But are you sure? I do have a baby on the way you know."

"And l have two little brats to care for too." Sesshomaru chuckled playfully.


End file.
